chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arc - Tirisfal Glades Argent Perspective
Story Arc - Tirisfal Glades (Argent Perspective) The First Story of Tirisfal Glades, taken from the perspective of the Argent Dawn as a faction. This story is a summary of events and may not contain every single story detail. It will attempt to cover the events as a whole, and explain their main causes and effects. Establishment It's been a few years since the Third War, and a few months since the events of the Ashbringer Comic. Alexandros Mograine is dead, his son Renault now leads the Scarlet Crusade, which control a significant portion of Tirisfal, with the Forsaken controlling the other half. Seperating them is a few abandoned farmsteads and Agamand Mills which is heavily overrun with Undead. Brill is the frontline, Scarlet and Forsaken forces battle here openly in what seems to be a permenant stalemate. All the while, The Argent Dawn, based at Honor's Retreat just west of the Bulwark, make slow progress in erradicating the remaining mindless Scourge from Tirisfal, while also maintaining a fragile peace with both the Scarlet Crusade and Forsaken. The base is lead by Commander Gregor Greystone, a rightious paladin and a humble man. Under him is his two captains, Captain Mira Skywalker , a High Elven Ranger, and Captain Xion Hearthem , a human knight. Chapter 1 - The Sniper It had been some time since anyone came to Honor's Retreat seeking refuge, and the Argents were confused by the sudden onset of people. Skilled fighters, mages, engineers, knights, paladins and so on, appearing out of the blue, all telling the same story. They were travellers, and they had ended up in a cave with a group of people they didn't know. They escaped the cave and the woods and sought refuge at the Retreat. They all told similar tales, fighting undead and spiders, exploring a village with a church, and some of them even reported being rescued by a strange sniper, who would save their life from afar, but never reveal themselves. Captain Mira and Xion both decided to begin investigating the reports, taking with them the survivors, who had now been recruited into the Dawn. Despite their efforts, they failed to locate the mysterious sniper. Not only had they failed to find the sniper, but they had also discovered that the Scourge was far more active in Tirisfal than they first figured. They discovered Necromancers, Cultists, and even Death Knights, lurking the woods. The Death Knights always seemed to be lead by a figure clad in Red, wielding a corrupted hammer. Captain Hearthem would become convinced that he needed to find the Sniper, that the Sniper was somehow the key to understanding what was going on. He ventured deep into the Forest in search of answers, only to find himself swarmed by Ghouls. As he faltered, battered and wounded, he found himself rescued by a strange figure, with a rifle. The man would take Xion back to his camp on the mountain, overlooking Tirisfal Glades, eventually introducing himself as Araxamas Terimidias . The pair had been childhood friends, and it had amazed Xion that he was still alive, and still here. Xion told Araxamas what was happening, how the war between the Scarlet Crusade and the Forsaken was escalating, and how the Scourge seemed to be taking advantage of it, even fueling it. He told of the Death Knights, and of the man with the hammer, a man Xion had once known...Araxamas's Father, Maelan . Araxamas was convinced. It was time to set his plan into motion, to reform The Order of Fenris, he gave Xion a sack of letters, to be sent to Stromgarde, Kul'Tiras, Stormwind, Theramore, and Light's Hope Chapel in the North. It was time for his Knights to return. It was time. Chapter 2 - The Order Reformed The First of the Knights to arrive to Tirisfal were Spikes, Dunkin and Maxer. They had joined the Argent Dawn up North in the Eastern Plaguelands, and the letters had reached them first. Spikes earned his nickname for his love of, spikes. He wielded a large spiked mace, and his armor was also protected with an array of them. Dunkin was a Knight who preferred speed over armor, and duel wielded two short swords while wearing minimal armor. The third, Maxer, had no special tactics but had a stone cold, and to the point, personality. The trio was welcomed warmly by Xion and Araxamas who met them at Honor's Retreat. However, it would not take long for Maelan and the Scourge to learn of the Knights arrival. Feeling the need to end Araxamas and destory his Knights before more gathered, Maelan launched a daring attack on Honor's Retreat. The Argent Dawn defended valiantly against the Scourge, but were no match against Maelan until Araxamas joined the battle. Becoming evenly matched, and knowing he could not sustain a long siege, Maelan opted to retreat, but managed to take Spikes and Dunkin prisoner before fleeing. It was a huge blow to Araxamas, but It also finally showed the Scourge's hand. Now the Argent Dawn could not argue that the Scourge was not active in Tirisfal. Araxamas and Xion would travel to Abagail Village where the Knights were to meet. There he found the Knights from Stormwind, being Terran, Arlos and Vollar, alongside Knights from Theramore, Vimes, Criton, Thomas, Andrews and Rutherford. Soon after the Knights from Kul'Tiras would arrive, Varren and Canden. Terran was the youngest of the Knights, wielding a sword and shield he was cautious but eager to prove himself to the others, while also desiring to return to Stormwind as soon as possible, to rejoin his family there. Arlos was a Stormwind Commander and a seasoned Knight, one of the best. Vollar was large and hardy with the heart of a dwarf, but the strength of a Paladin, wielding a large hammer. Vimes was Theramore's top commander, and was one of Araxamas's Lieutenants. Highly skilled in the sword, but also strategy. Criton was an Instructor who specialised in Tactics and Training at Theramore, and once for the Knights also. Thomas and Andrews were like brothers, always fighting one another, and always managed to make fun out of the horrors of fighting Undead. Rutherford was the oldest of the Knights and least capable of fighting. But he was wise, with a gentle soul and stern mind. Although his puns and jokes might not always show it. Varren was a bitter, angry man who despised returning to Lordaeron, and could only think of all the death and loss he had been witness to. Always urging caution and restraint, not wishing more loss. Canden was light hearted and kind, and had joined the Tirans for his love of travel and exploration. But he was also deeply respectful to Araxamas, and saw the Knights as his true family. It would not take long for Maelan to learn of the gathering, and he would very soon assault the Shrine where they had gathered in an attempt to wipe them out. He failed, and was forced to retreat. The Argent Dawn meanwhile, would go out on a routine Undead hunt, only to find Scourge Necromancers, draining magic from the soil around Invincible's Grave at Balnir Farmstead. Before the Argents could act, the Necromancers were attacked by a hooded, armored man with a spear. Who took from them the crystal they had used to siphon the magic into. The Argents later caught up to the hooded figure, who introduced himself as Gregor Harvoc, one of the Knights of Fenris called to Tirisfal. He explained that the Necromancers had drained a portion of Frostmourne's power from around the Grave site, and that it could be dangerous in the hands of the Scourge. The Argents agreed, and Captain Mira took the Crystal. However, It's energy would soon lead Maelan to the group, who attacked them along with several Death Knights. The Argents were severely injured in the attack with the exception of Mira who hid. Gregor Harvoc held his ground easily against Maelan, but Maelan used magic to substitute for not being able to match Gregor in skill, and Gregor was captured. Maelan left, leaving his Death Knights to finish off the Argents, but the group would be saved, when Araxamas emerged, and single handedly killed the two Death Knights, before inviting the group back to Abagail Shrine to recover. (To be continued) Chapter 3 - The Dawning Isles - Chapter 4 - Honor's Fall - Chapter 5 - Finale -